1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to golf equipment and, more specifically, to a device which attaches to the upper exterior of a golfbag using an adjustable belt or fasteners wherein said device having a plurality of locking extendible and retractable lines having clip-like fasteners which selectively attach to golf club covers providing means for selectively extending said line, removing said golf club covers, selectively retracting said line, thereby securing said golf club cover in close proximity to the top of the golfbag, removing, using, and returning said golf club and selectively retrieving said golf club cover, which is in easy reach, extending said line, covering said golf club and giving said line a slight tug which will cause the extending retracting mechanism of said device being under spring pressure to pull said golf club cover toward the device whereby the golf clubs having said covers will be maintained under pressure toward the side of the golfbag having the attached device.
Located within said device is a plurality of tensioning members, each having a clip attached to one distal end of a length of line being maintained on a spool having a ratchet, pawl and coiled spring means providing extension, retraction and selective locking means and wherein said tensioning members are contained within a housing having apertures wherethrough selectively extending and retracting said lines and said housing having flanges for the attachment of an adjustable belt or fasteners.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other means currently available using line cord which allows for the removal of the golf club cover but these lines are inherently long and have a tendency to become tangled with one another and are not within easy reach when recovering the golf club and become tangled with the clubs themselves.
While these may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.